U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,932 (to Moghe) purports to disclose an aramid fiber reinforced hose having the fiber in discrete particles extruded with the elastomer to provide orientation of the aramid fibers in two oppositely helical overlapping directions. A strainer plate is located within the extruder that has a series of apertures on concentric circles with each series of apertures extending through the plate at opposite helical directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,048 (to Dunn et al.) purports to disclose a method and apparatus for homogenizing a flow stream of plasticized material supplied from an extruder, to reduce viscosity gradients causing defects in extruded products. A flow inverting homogenizer is positioned in the flow stream and incorporates a plurality of criss-crossing channels for simultaneously transferring portions of the flow stream from central to peripheral flow stream locations and other portions of the flow stream from peripheral to central flow stream locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,982 (to Upmeier) purports to disclose a passage for transferring molten plastic material processed in an extruder. The passage contains distributing elements for dividing the molten stream into partial streams and for recombining said partial streams in a different relation to each other. In order to minimize boundary layer faults which result from the distribution of the partial streams, the molten stream is divided into partial streams by at least one annular distributing disc, which is provided on its entrance side with an annular series of openings, and in which adjacent ones of said openings are succeeded by bores which extend radially outwardly and radially inwardly, respectively, so that the molten stream is divided into sectorlike partial streams which are conducted radially inwardly and radially outwardly, respectively, in adjacent bores and are then recombined.